1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image forming apparatus configured to print a monochrome image and a color image on a sheet.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that is configured to switch between a monochrome state and a color state. In the monochrome state, a driving force is transmitted from a driving source (such as a motor) only to a development roller for black. In the color state, the driving force is transmitted from the driving force to development rollers for all colors that include the development roller for black. Specifically, the image forming apparatus includes a first gear mechanism and a second gear mechanism that are configured to transmit the driving force from the motor to the development roller for black, a third gear mechanism configured to transmit the driving force from the motor to the other development rollers for colors other than black, and a swing gear configured to swing in response to a rotational direction of the motor being switched.
Then, the image forming apparatus is configured to switch between a monochrome mode and a color mode by switching between a first engagement state and a second engagement state. In the first engagement state, the swing gear, after swinging in a first direction, engages only with the first gear mechanism. In the second engagement state, the swing gear, after swinging in a second direction, engages with the second gear mechanism and the third gear mechanism.